


Unexpected sickness

by RainbowRat



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Sickfic, jenny being a wingman of sorts for jerrie, jerrie just has a big ol crush on munk, we really need more munkojerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRat/pseuds/RainbowRat
Summary: When Munkustrap falls ill, he gets help from an unlikely cat.
Relationships: Mungojerrie/Munkustrap (Cats)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Unexpected sickness

**Author's Note:**

> guess who wrote a munkojerrie sickfic nobody asked for

Goods: check   
No witnesses: check  
Coast clear: check

Perfect.   
Mungojerrie smirked to himself a he carefully shimmied himself up the fence that ran along the outskirts of the junkyard.   
He had just come back from a very successful evening of thievery. But now came the tricky part of actually getting the goods to his den. 

So far so good, no cats yet. He rather ungracefully leapt off the fence, the weight of the bag throwing him off slightly (at least that’s what he told himself). He stumbled onto the ground, kicking up dust from the dirt below him, and then quickly scurried behind an old washing machine.

He adjusted his bag and listened intently for any cats he might have alerted with that little slip up there.   
He grinned triumphantly on hearing nothing to cause alarm. He took one confident step out and then instantly scrambled back, his back pressed against the washing machine and his ears standing up straight. He had heard something, no, definitely someone, though the noise itself was odd. Like a mix between a cough and a sneeze. 

He left his bag on the ground and climbed on top of the busted old machine, peering over the top, he saw Munkustrap almost stumbling along. He must be on patrol but he didn’t look it. His fur looked ruffled, like he hadn’t groomed himself at all today, and his eyes looked bleary and unfocused. 

Mungojerrie frowned and sat up into a more comfortable position as he watched Munkustrap try to make his way around a broken chest of drawers. He muttered and groaned to himself, finding this simple task unusually difficult. 

Munkustrap eventually had to stop and leaned against one of the drawers as he made that weird cough/sneeze combination again, which then transitioned into a full sneezing fit. 

Mungojerrie wrinkled his nose in a grimace. Why was Munk out here in a state like this? He jumped off the washing machine with his best friendly smile. Munk was too busy sneezing to quite notice him yet.

Now what was the nice way of putting this?...

“heeeey Munku! You look terrible”

“huh...? What...Mungojerrie? What are you...” he sneezed again, a big one “what are you doing here?...” he wheezed, sniffling and wiping his nose. He looked very embarrassed to be caught like this. 

“I could say the same thing about you, why ya out here when ya sick?” 

“I’m not sick...its- its just hay fever” Munk insisted but the weak croak of his voice didn’t do him any favours.

Jerrie hummed disbelievingly, then straitened up once a decision had been made in his head. “Come on, you’re off duty for the night” and he started backwards towards the main area of the junkyard. “come on” he encouraged like humans do when trying to get animals to follow them.

“what? I’m not going yet; I’m not even halfway done!”

“and you’ll probably pass out before you get any further. We’re going to mum. Now” 

Mungojerrie stopped when Munkustrap still didn’t follow him, in fact Munk started coughing and leaning against the drawer for even more support. 

“I’m taking that as a ‘yes please carry me there’’” Mungojerrie wrapped an arm around the tabby’s back and started walking him there himself.

“I’m fine...just a cough..” Munk croaked

“I thought you said lying is wrong” Mungo countered with a cheeky look in his green eyes.

Munkustrap would have responded but a loud sneeze interrupted him. Mungojerrie raised his eyebrows with a satisfied grin “what was that?”   
Munkustrap scowled and begrudgingly allowed himself to be escorted away. 

“Thought so” Mungo continued in a sing song tone. He started whistling as they made their way back, Munkustrap growing weaker by the minute.

-

Munkustrap later woke up to the sound of whistling and paws padding across the floor. He must have fallen asleep at some point. He groaned softly as his eyes squinted open, he quickly rubbed at them before opening them fully. 

The first and most obvious thing he saw was Mungojerrie, sitting very close by and staring at the ceiling as he whistled to himself. The pawsteps were coming from Jennyanydots. He couldn’t tell exactly what she was doing in his bleary state but she was moving around quite a bit.

“aww look, sleepy head’s awake! How ya feelin’ Munky?” Mungojerrie had noticed him and was now smiling down at him.

“pretty awful” he croaked in reply, ready to roll over and bury himself in the blankets. But a coughing fit stopped his plans. This alerted Jenny even more.

“you poor dear. Jerrie fetch him some water”

“on it!”

Munkustrap tried his hardest to stop his coughing, as though just thinking hard enough about stopping will somehow help. “h...h-honestly...I’m...I’m fine...” he wheezed, feeling a consoling paw rubbing his back and the sound of what he presumed must be Mungojerrie bounding back with his water. 

Of course if it had been anyone else he would have reacted just like Jenny. But when it was him he just couldn’t stand to look so useless. 

“Nonsense, now I recommend you stay in bed for the next couple of days. A good long rest is what you need” the ginger queen lectured. Munkustrap opened his mouth to protest (like the mature cat he was) but Mungojerrie was quickly at his side with that cup of water at the ready and a big grin on his face. But instead of just handing it over Mungo attempted to help him drink it.

“Jerrie, you’re getting more on the bed, slow down” Jenny warned and gave him a gentle cuff around the ear. “He’s ill remember” though she looked like she was talking more to Munk now.

Mungojerrie grinned apologetically and pushed the cup into Munk’s paws to do the rest himself “sorry, just tryin’ to be helpful” he even petted Munk on the head like a kitten. Munkustrap scowled in response, but was too busy wiping excess water from his cheeks and avoiding Jenny’s eyes. 

“now I’m afraid I cant stay long. I’ve got a lot to do but luckily Mungojerrie has offered to keep you company and make sure you rest” 

Why Mungojerrie of all cats? Surely Jenny knew better than anyone why that might be a disastrous idea. Munkustrap made to sit up and maybe even get up entirely, but Jenny easily pushed him back down into the pillows. He opened his mouth to speak but a loud sneezed stopped him yet again. Was his sickness conspiring against him?!

He was immediately met with a surprisingly helpful looking calico holding out a tissue for him.

He mumbled his thanks as he weakly accepted it and blew his stuffy nose. He cleared his throat, which only made him sound even more ill and finally managed to talk. “Jenny, I appreciate your concern and help, but really I don’t need all this attention. I can take care of myself and I certainly don’t need to be looked after like this...no disrespect...” 

“Munkustrap, I’ve known you since you were a kitten and I’m not risking you getting up and trying to work in this state” she said in her well practiced stern but still motherly tone as she stood up and started heading towards the door. 

“Mungojerrie, I’m trusting you here”

“don’t worry don’t worry. He’s in safe paws with me!” Jerrie grinned and went to ruffle Munkustrap’s head fluff, but he was already disappearing under the covers.

“get well soon and please try to relax” Jenny called back, sounding further away. He mumbled his goodbye but it might have sounded more like another cough. 

The silver tabby slowly remerged to see only Mungojerrie in the den now, staring off where his mother had left. But there was an odd sort of worry in his eyes. He jumped slightly when he saw that Munkustrap was visible again.

“look, there’s no need to be grumpy. I mean, yeah, being sick sucks but that doesn’t mean we can’t make it fun!” Jerrie smiled down at him, and it actually did make him feel a tiny bit less ‘grumpy’ as the ginger tom put it.

“Jerr-“ he was cut off by more coughing. Mungo hurriedly handed him his cup and he gratefully drank the rest of his water. “Jerrie, why are you taking care of me? Is this for some sort of prank?” he wheezed and sniffled. 

“what? No no no. I’m just being the kind helpful cat I always am”

Even while he was ill Munkustrap could still make a perfectly deadpan stare. 

“Alright!” Mungo threw up his arms “Ya see...I was worried about you. I found you barely able to stand up and then you sorta passed out on the way back- and fuck are you heavy. I just felt like I should help and mum let me so clearly she thinks I can be a good nurse for you” 

“well I...thank you” the tabby paused, staring down at the blankets “but it’s really nothing bad. Just a cough...I’m sure I’ll be fine after a bit of sleep” he placed his cup to the side and started slipping down to nestle into the pillows.

“think it’s more than a cough but yeah! You take a nap and I’ll just...um...I’ll make you soup!! Mum always makes me soup when I’m sick!”

“mmm yes sounds nice...” he mumbled tiredly, his eyes already closed. 

-

“alright, Munky, I’ve got some nice soup for you and more water for that cough and-” Mungojerrie stopped abruptly, realising Munk was still asleep as he stepped inside the den, carefully carrying a bowl of soup in one paw and a cup of water in the other. This was a very delicate task for someone as clumsy as him. 

Munkustrap made a grunting snoring noise but didn’t wake up. Mungo always suspected Munk looked adorable when he slept, but right now he really wasn’t much living up to his imagination. But Jerrie was willing to blame the sickness for that.

“Munky? Hate to wake you but I don’t want your nice tasty soup getting cold” he gently tapped the lump of blankets Munkustrap was almost buried under. 

The tabby groaned and sniffled, his nose twitching. He heard an intake of breath and then...

“AAACHOOOO!!” Munkustrap was startled awake by his own sneeze.

“Bless you” Mungojerrie’s giggles turned to laughter as Munkustrap blearily reached for a tissue. 

“so ya feeling better? Just a cough?” he grinned cheekily. 

Munk blew his nose “hmm?...” it took a moment for him to remember what was happening “...okay maybe I am a little...sick...” 

“ya think? Almost hit the ceiling with that sneeze” Jerrie giggled some more. Munk rolled his eyes and focused on his tissue.

“aren’t you afraid you’ll get sick too?” Munk asked.

“nah its fine. I already carried you here and Jenny trusts me” he shrugged and started absently stirring the soup. “But besides, you have soup to eat that I so lovingly prepared for you” he flashed him a wide smile and held a spoonful out to him. 

“thank you but I think I can feed myself” Munk said politely and sat up, adding his tissue to what was sure to become a growing pile, and accepted the bowl of soup Mungo now gave him.

“alright have it your way” Jerrie leaned back comfortably on the edge of the bed and whistled another tune. 

Munkustrap listened to pleasant sound as he blew on his prepared spoonful before tasting it “the soup tastes good...though my sense of taste isn’t the best right now”

“I’m just happy I didn’t manage to burn it” Mungojerrie smiled cheekily and Munkustrap actually smiled too behind his spoon.

“does that happen often?”

“well, not often. I eat food. I never cook it. But mum usually bans me from the kitchen if she’s ever making something. Teazer says I’m bad luck for stuff like that”

“I’m sure you’re not bad luck” said Munk kindly. 

Mungojerrie only shrugged in response and passed Munkustrap another tissue when he heard him sniffling again. 

“sooooo...why were you out when you were sick? I know you have that whole ‘always gotta be strong for the tribe’ thing, but why couldn’t you have at least stayed in one spot?” 

Munkustrap blew his nose again for definitely longer than necessary before answering “I...I didn’t think I was that ill and...I just didn’t want anyone seeing me like that so I took patrol duty instead of Alonzo today. I don’t want people fussing over me”

“it’s not fussing, we just care about you. You’re always there for us so it’s not weird we want to be there for you” 

Munkustrap went rather quite after that, focusing mostly on finishing his soup, but there was a definite warmth and softness in his eyes whenever he caught Mungojerrie’s. 

Mungo didn’t mind the quietness. In fact he was always good at filling any dead space with pointless chatter, whistling or sometimes humming. Munkustrap seemed more amused than anything by it, which was an extra plus. 

“so what were you dong then when you found me?” Munkustrap finally spoke. He was obviously still suffering with illness but he at least seemed to have come to terms with it and had on a slightly more relaxed appearance (as much as you can be with a runny, stuffy nose, bad cough and scratchy throat)

The calico’s eyes widened comically for a moment as he looked around the den “oh, no reason really, hanging out, wondering around, saw a nice looking toaster...-” he rambled while Munk gave him a knowing smirk and a raised brow. 

“what were you hiding?” the tabby interrupted, pausing briefly for another cough. 

“okay!! Maybe I swiped a thing or two that I may or may not have been trying to get back into my den without anyone seeing”

“of course” Munk wheezed. Was that a laugh or another cough?

“but I did the right thing! I stopped everything to get you here safe!” he gestured wildly with his arms, almost knocking over Munkustrap’s now empty bowl. 

“I suppose you did and I’m grateful” Munkustrap chuckled, nudging his bowl further away from the green eyed cat. 

Mungojerrie grinned with his tongue poking out, which made Munk chuckle more, slowly turning into a full laugh.   
Maybe Munkustrap was actually starting to like him, or the illness was making him delirious. Either way Mungojerrie closed his eyes and laughed along with him.

-

As it turned out having Mungojerrie for company while he was sick really wasn’t as bad as Munkustrap imagined. It was actually rather fun sometimes. Sure being sick wasn’t fun and he hated being seated doing nothing for so long, but having Jerrie’s jokes and constant stream of chatter made it easier to manage. 

Though on the downside Mungojerrie’s care had been rather clumsy, he had twice spilt his tea and once tucked Munk into bed so tightly he couldn’t move at all. Maybe he wasn’t as skilled as Jenny but he had his own special charm Munk was discovering he liked more and more.

-

“Fresh tea for you sir!” Mungojerrie called from the doorway in his fanciest voice. 

Munkustrap woke up from his doze, a smile already gracing his features. “don’t spill it again” his smile turned to a grin. 

“That was one time!”

“twice actually”

“oh, whatever! Point is I won’t spill it this time!” Mungojerrie smiled broadly and Munk noticed how carefully he was walking over to his bed.

Munkustrap was feeling a lot better than when he first got here. His nose was behaving more like a working nose and he didn’t feel so tired. Though his throat was still soar and his cough was still making appearances, he was definitely on the mend. 

“nice job” Munkustrap praised, with a slight wheeze in his voice, as Mungo successfully delivered him his honeyed tea. 

“I’m getting way better at this tea thing” Mungojerrie beamed and sat in his usual spot on a little seat right next to the bed. Munkustrap chuckled and blew on his hot tea before speaking again. 

“how’s the tribe? This is the longest I’ve been away from them” his voice grew sadder as he spoke. 

“oh, don’t worry they’re all good! Well, of course we miss our fearless protector! But we can manage a few days without you, especially if you’re in this state. It’s not bad to take time off sometimes” Mungojerrie said in his best cheerful voice, trying his hardest to brighten the tabby up.

“far easier said than done...and that’s been said a lot” Munk responded quietly, and not just because of his throat. He took a sip of tea to distract himself. 

“but hey, by the looks of it you’ll be on your feet again soon...back to work and...” Jerrie trailed off with an uncertain look Munk wasn’t used to. He looked like he was going to speak again, hesitated. Changed his mind and smiled again.   
“sorry I’m always so annoying. I know I just make ya life harder” he laughed sheepishly but Munk could tell he was really trying.

“no, your fine, more than fine really. Everyone has fun when you’re around and I can’t really fault that” he smiled softly and reached for a tissue, but Mungo was already there to pass it to him. 

“I’m just an idiot with a big mouth but thanks” Jerrie started laughing and Munk actually join in, despite how stupid it was. 

“you certainly are an idiot. Perhaps my favourite idiot” Munk immediately blushed and hid behind his tissue. Something Mungo found very cute.

Mungojerrie decided to play around more since he was already making Munk laugh. He pretended to swoon and flopped dramatically across the silver tabby’s lap “nobody’s ever said anything that sweet to me before!” he swished his tail and smiled cheerfully, but truly anything like this out of Munk made him far too happy. Like when Munk had cast him for the lead pollicale in the play....sure he got the line wrong- but Munk actually trusted him with the part! 

“don’t make me spill tea on you” Munk warned but he couldn’t seem to stop smiling. 

“how many idiots are there in the tribe? A fuck ton I’d estimate, wouldn’t ya say? And I’m your favourite” Jerrie grinned cheekily as Munk smiled even more and started laughing again.

“oh, shut it, you’ll make me choke again. I don’t think you’re all idiots” but he was still laughing. And what a nice laugh it was. Jerrie wanted very much to hear it more. 

-

But of course- and in a weird mix of relief and regret to both Munk and Jerrie- Munkustrap returned to full health again and was back to his protector duties. Obviously Munk couldn’t be sick forever but still...Mungo missed having an excuse to spend time with him and he didn’t know it but Munk felt the same. 

Munkustrap sat up on the large old tire in the centre of the Junkyard, watching the kittens play as he tried to ignore panging feeling in his stomach. He was healthy, back to work and mingling fully with his tribe again. What could possibly be bothering him?

The sight of a fluffy calico tail disappearing behind the oven caught his eye and he turned hopefully in its direction with an involuntary and hopeful “Jerrie?” 

A head to match the tail popped round the oven which definitely was not Jerrie. Actually it was his sister, Rumpleteazer. Now he felt even more foolish.

“sorry wrong twin. Why? Has he done somin’?” she stepped out completely and strolled over to the tire with a glint in her eye that Munkustrap didn’t like one bit. 

“no, it’s just....nothing, my mistake. Sorry” he answered a little stiffly and faced away from her to avoid her seeing his embarrassed flush. “ugh, how’s your mother? Is she less busy now?” he asked to change the subject and hopefully dissuade her from whatever she was most likely thinking. 

“huh? When was she busy?” 

“when I was ill. She told me she was too busy to take care of me so Mungojerrie took over” why did he mention him again?

“nah she wasn’t busy at all. Most she was doing was crochet, even tried to get me to join in...I don’t know if I made it better or worse. She makes it look so easy” she chuckled to herself and started grinning again. Not good.   
“I think she was just doing a favour for Jer” 

“a favour?...” so Jenny just let Jerrie do it as a favour? It was something he really wanted to do?

“oh speaking of him. OI! WE WERE JUST TALKIN BOUT YA!” she yelled across the yard to her brother who was just stepping out. Why, Teazer, why? And now he was walking over to them.

“it wasn’t about the tea was it?” 

“ya spill it all over him?”

“NO!...I spilled on the bed and floor mostly”

“ya never change” Teazer walked away with a laugh and small shove at Mungo over to the tire.

After she was gone, Munkustrap and Mungojerrie met eyes, growing strangely quiet. Mungojerrie gave a weak chuckle to break it up and leaned more casually against the tire.

“sooooo, feeling better?” Jerrie finally spoke.

“yes...thank you for the care...” he groomed his paws, feeling awkward. 

“no trouble. I’m here whenever ya need me!” he said more cheerfully.

Munkustrap hesitated a moment before going ahead “would...would you like to sit up here with me? It gets a bit boring sometimes on my own”

“sure, I’d love to. S’long as I’m not too annoying”

“you never are” the tabby smiled and shifted over to make space for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
